


Kiss You Tonight 之三 【Smoky/Jesse】

by Kate_Peng



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Peng/pseuds/Kate_Peng
Summary: 我覺得自己輸給了他們，真難寫！





	Kiss You Tonight 之三 【Smoky/Jesse】

21.

　　等Smoky再次睜眼時，落入眼簾的是陌生的房間，他撐起身子觀察四周，身下是King Size的雙人床，對面是一整面牆的酒櫃，右手邊應該是一大面落地床，可惜窗簾拉起來了，左手邊靠近入口，同時也是書桌放置的位子。

　　接著他看到椅子上掛著的豹紋外套。

　　這下他肯定自己會在此和Jesse有很大的關係，他並不擔心自己的安危，如果Jesse能把他帶出無名街，一定是Takeshi他們點頭答應，不然依照家中孩子的個性，早翻了天。

　　該說Smoky不愧是孩子們的大家長，確實把他們的個性摸得一清二楚。

　　為了要將Smoky帶出無名街，Jesse難得好聲好氣跟眾人解釋，聽到是治病P第一個舉雙手贊成，連Takeshi都搖擺不定時，Lala發話了。

　　女孩一改溫柔怯弱的模樣，雖然對著Jesse玩味的眼神帶著一絲緊張，她還是開口，「我相信你，哥哥就拜託你了！」

　　「相信？」突如其來的信任，Jesse有些嗤之以鼻。

　　「Lala，你怎麼會信任他啊？」Takeshi不悅的問。

　　「因為我們是一家人啊！」Lala回頭瞪視Takeshi，「哥哥不是說過嗎？就算Jesse之前是頭豹子，但既然認定了，就不管是人是動物，他都是我們的家人！」

　　女孩一提，就算Takeshi再怎麼不爽也沉默了。

　　反倒是Jesse嘴角的笑容消失，心情變得不太好，不能說不爽，就是太過古怪難以形容。

　　不過能把人輕易帶出去，不用在浪費心思，Jesse覺得這樣就夠了。

　　所以就造成眼下，Smoky身處在別墅，Jesse的房間。

　　就在Smoky思索Jesse帶他回來的用意時，房門打開，進入三人，一個高大帥氣的金髮男人、一個古靈精怪的男孩跟一個有些年紀的中年人身上穿著白掛。

　　「你終於醒了，本大爺都上來三次了，如果不是Jesse說不要打擾你睡覺……」男孩也就是Bernie，看到Smoky醒了是一步衝上前很快就來到床邊，雙手撐著床舖，噘起嘴似乎很委屈的看著他。

　　「似乎給你們造成麻煩了。」依舊面無表情的開口，Smoky拉開棉被就想起身，到一半卻被Bernie壓回去。

　　「躺著、躺著，不麻煩、不麻煩！」說完感到心驚，如果讓Smoky接著說出要離開的話，到時Jesse不找他碴才怪！

　　「醫生，可以給他看診了。」邊上Pearl對著醫生開口，後者點頭上前。

　　Smoky看這陣仗，再不理解發生什麼事情就是笨蛋了，「不用麻煩了，我沒事。」撐起身就要閃躲，下一秒一個輕挑的聲音傳來。

　　「讓你看就對了，廢什麼話？」是Jesse，男人倚著門框，手上難得沒有拿酒瓶。Bernie和Pearl見正主來，對視一眼就一起離開。

　　妨礙別人是會被馬踢的。

　　Smoky沉默片刻，便安靜的配合醫生，等醫生看診完，留下要去醫院檢查的話也跟著離開。

　　最後剩下Smoky和Jesse兩人。

　　「為什麼？」抬眼看著Jesse跨坐在椅子上，Smoky不解的問，「如果是為了之前救過小豹子的你，我們已經兩清了，你救了我、救了無名街。」

　　「我插手可不是為了報答。」嘴角的笑意帶著幾分熱切，「我想跟你打一場，是病好最佳狀態的你。」

　　Smoky聽到這理由忍不住笑了，「就為了這個你願意在我身上花大錢？」

　　Jesse維持不變得笑容回答，「當然，不然你以為我很閒嗎？」

　　你是很閒。彷彿看透了Jesse的想法，Smoky不再跟男人爭辯，若是放在以前，他不會接受這種幫助，就連雨宮兄弟拿給Lala的錢都給家人使用。

　　眼下他會答應，大概是衝著Jesse想跟他打一場的想法吧？如果這是男人的願望，他說什麼也要把身體調理好，接個跟男人打上三天三夜的架，這是他唯一能報答他的方式。

　　Smoky卻沒發現，自己這樣的心情是不想讓Jesse失望的表現。

22.

　　Smoky的病是呼吸道感染造成，再不治療變成肺結核、肺炎都有可能，而會造成感染肯定是因為接近感染源，而感染源不外乎就是那幾項，看似沒什麼細想下去就很危險，難怪Smoky不想去醫院，不是怕平衡會崩裂，而是怕無名街的祕密被發現。

　　Jesse拿著男孩的身體檢查表坐在別墅的客廳沙發，前方桌子擺的不是酒而是Smoky要服用的藥物。

　　明知道會瞞不過他卻還是去醫院檢查，男孩到底怎麼想的？

　　Jesse起身拍拍身上不存在的灰塵，轉身對Pho道，「幫我去看照無名街，把人家首領拐回來，如果中間出什麼事情……那就太丟臉了。」

　　Pho點頭，直接動身。

　　Jesse身彎拿起全部的藥袋，往自己房間走去，推開房間就看到某隻兔子趴在床邊黏著他的男孩，前者瞪起大眼睛滿臉驚奇，後者床上多了很多色紙，靈巧的雙手折出許許多多花樣：有紙鶴、風車、烏鴉、蜻蜓，還有一堆他叫不出名字的。

　　現在男孩手裡正是一隻粉色方形的小兔子。

　　「好厲害，Smoky真厲害！」捧著小兔子，Bernie像是得到新玩具的孩子愛不釋手。

　　「多練習就會了。」溫和笑著，注意到Jesse到來，下意識對男人微笑。

　　很神奇，一開始不悅的心情隨著這抹笑容消散，Jesse倒了杯水來到床邊，「吃藥了。」

　　Smoky盯著Jesse手上花花綠綠的藥片很久，他不喜歡吃藥、更討厭藥片的味道，可是在Jesse的注視下，他找不到機會開溜。

　　而Bernie早在Jesse來到床邊就退出去了，他也想留下來，但總覺得Jesse看他的眼神太奇怪了，還是三十六計走為上策吧！

　　「別想跑，一口吞而已，不會有味道。」

　　看出Smoky的打算，Jesse一把將藥片塞到男孩手中，目光瞬也不瞬盯著他，似乎對方不把藥吃下去就不會移開視線。

　　Smoky不是無理取鬧的人，尤其想到手中藥片花的可是Jesse的錢，他又怎麼可能會浪費？只好乖乖吃藥。

　　是說Smoky只記得這些是Jesse出錢，以前Takeshi他們也是花大錢買藥給他，這種差別認知讓Takeshi他們知道是會哭的！

　　確定男孩把藥吃下，Jesse從藥袋拿出一顆梅糖就往Smoky嘴巴塞去，酸味瞬間充斥口腔，把藥的味道壓下去，讓Smoky眉頭舒緩很多也就不在意當男人收回手時，舌頭觸碰到對方指尖的感覺。

　　Smoky可以不在意，但Jesse不行。

　　指尖溼熱的觸感似乎會擴散般，下一秒就傳遍全身推滿他冰冷的心房。下意識瞄了一眼指尖，目光又轉向彷彿什麼事情都沒有發生的Smoky。

　　男孩鼓起臉頰，不難想像梅糖在舌尖打轉的模樣，他突然好奇糖果的味道。

　　Smoky以為監督他吃完藥Jesse就會和往常一樣離開，哪裡想到男人會突然出手，被親吻時他還反應不過來，直到男人的舌頭在他口腔中肆虐，爭奪著梅糖才回神。

　　他也不甘示弱的回吻，舌頭偶爾交纏著男人的偶爾強奪著梅糖，兩人互不相讓，就連姿勢什麼時候變成Jesse將Smoky壓入床上他們都沒有反應過來。

　　直到梅糖在兩人爭奪中融化，剩下糖果帶來的酸甜味，他們才分開。

　　Jesse抹去嘴角牽起的銀絲，看著因為熱吻而染上緋紅的男孩臉頰，這樣有色澤的模樣順眼多了，而梅糖也挺好吃。

　　「謝謝招待了。」留下這句話，Jesse轉身離開。

　　「想吃你手上不是還有。」對著Jesse關門的身影抱怨，Smoky無奈搖頭，對他來說，這或許不算是吻，只是一場攻防戰，這樣反而沒有什麼想法。


End file.
